La Navidad de dos aves
by Astrid7026
Summary: La Navidad se acerca y todos tienen con quien pasarla excepto Raven, por suerte Damian ya lo tiene todo arreglado para que Raven no se quede sola en estas fechas.


La nieve caía lentamente cubriendo toda la ciudad con una blanca capa de nieve.

Las escuelas habían cerrado por las vacaciones de Navidad y los niños habían salido a jugar con sus padres y amigos a la calle mientras que otros preferían quedarse en casa con una bebida caliente o simplemente salir a dar una vuelta, y bueno...claro, también estaban los pobres desafortunados que, a pesar de la nieve, no pudieron librarse de ir a trabajar.

Sin embargo, en una isla en medio del lago de la ciudad se encontraba un enorme edificio con forma de T en el que sus habitantes también se estaban preparando para las vacaciones.

Así es, incluso los Titanes necesitaban unas pequeñas vacaciones de vez en cuando, aunque solo fueran un par de semanas para poder pasar la Navidad y Año Nuevo con sus familias.

Dick y Kory iban a pasar la Navidad juntos como pareja nuevamente oficial, aunque eso si, Dick había prometido que se pasaría regularmente por la Mansión Wayne y que tanto él como Kory irían a la cena de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Jaime y Garfield también iban juntos, la familia de Jaime había invitado a Gar a pasar las fiestas con ellos después de descubrir por casualidad que el mejor amigo de su hijo no tenia realmente un lugar para quedarse por las vacaciones. Los dos amigos estaban felices con esto, Jaime decía que así no se aburriría como una ostra en las cenas familiares y Garfield estaba extasiado de poder volver a experimentar una Navidad en familia (A parte de los Titanes claro)

Damian volvía a la Mansión Wayne junto a su padre y hermanos para pasar las fiestas con la nueva compañía de Titus, el cachorro de labrador negro que Raven le había regalado hace casi 5 meses, y todo sea dicho, en ese tiempo el cachorro había crecido mucho y teniendo en cuanta que aun no era adulto no era difícil imaginar que el can le llegaría a la cadera o mas. Titus era un buen perro guardián, era inteligente y protector pero también generalmente amigable, sobretodo con Damian y Raven, Damian porque al fin y al cabo era su dueño y Raven, pues ella lo cuidaba y jugaba con el a todas horas por lo que los demás Titanes decían que en realidad parece que el perro era de los dos en lugar que solo de Damian, las dos aves menores del equipo se encogerían de hombros y volverían su atención al perro cada vez que alguno de los Titanes mencionara este hecho.

Aun así, aun había algo que molestaba a los Titanes, de hecho, era un alguien y no un algo, alguien que no tenia planes para donde quedarse por Navidad: Raven.

La joven pálida de pelo negro y ojos de un exótico tono violáceo natural y probablemente vestida en ropas negras o oscuras solo se había limitado a observar a sus compañeros mientras se ocupaban de los preparativos para sus viajes a casa mientras estaba sentada en el sofá y Titus descansaba su cabeza cómodamente en el regazo de la joven.

Raven había perdido su hogar a la temprana edad de 9 años, y abandono su "hogar" en el infierno tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de los horrores que vio allí y que aun la atormentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos bajo las mantas de su cama intentando descansar, para ella, su hogar era el edificio en forma de T, no tenia mas familia a parte de los Titanes...por lo tanto, si todos ellos se iban con sus respectivas familias para pasar las fiestas...ella se quedaba sola.

\- Oye, seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros - Dijo Dick una vez se sentaron a cenar.

\- Tal vez mi madre deje que vengas - Ofreció Jaime.

\- No, no gracias, no quiero interponerme en las vacaciones de nadie - Dijo Raven comiendo tranquilamente.

\- ¡Que tontería! - Bufo Kory - No te interpondrías en nada, sabes que para nosotros seria un placer tenerte con nosotros por navidad ¡Eres como una hermanita para mi!

\- Lo se, y realmente aprecio que trates de cuidarme pero estaré bien.

\- Raven, no podemos dejarte aquí sola… - Dijo Dick de forma lastimera.

\- Vamos Dick, no soy una niña pequeña, puedo cuidar de mi misma, un par de semanas sola no me mataran - Replico Raven.

\- Tienes 15 años, eres una niña - Replico Dick, Raven le sostuvo la mirada desafiantemente hasta que el hombre volvió a suspirar - Simplemente no se siente bien dejarte aquí sola.

\- No estará sola - Intervino Damian que había estado en silencio escribiendo en su móvil por casi toda la cena.

Todos se giraron a verlo pero el joven de ojos verdes solo se giro a mirar a su compañera.

\- Después de la cena recoge lo que necesites, vienes conmigo a la Mansión - Después de eso volvió a comer como si nada.

\- ¿Que? - Pregunto Raven pestañeando lentamente.

\- Que te vienes a la Mansión – Repitió.

\- ¿Ya has pensado en que dirá el murciélago, o Tim y Jason si te presentas de sorpresa con otra persona allí? - Dijo Dick mirándole con cuidado.

\- Padre no sera un problema y si esos dos tienen alguna objeción con que Raven este allí que se aguanten.

\- ¿Como...? - Antes de que Dick pudiera responder Damian le había pasado su móvil donde había estado mandando mensajes, al ver el nombre de Alfred en la pantalla todo tubo sentido - Ahora lo entiendo - Se rio.

\- Oye, no quiero meterte en problemas - Intervino Raven - No quiero ser una carga y ademas no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia que la chica que casi desencadeno el acopalipsis se quede en su casa.

\- No me meterás en problemas, definitivamente no eres una carga y que conste que quien casi desencadena el acopalipsis fue Trigon, no tu - Aclaro Damian.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos Raven, me sentiría mucho mas tranquila sabiendo que estarás con Damian en la mansión, ademas Dick ira regularmente para ver a Bruce y a sus hermanos y yo también iré para la cena de Navidad y Año Nuevo - Dijo Kory.

\- Y estoy seguro que a Alfred le encantara tener una chica en la Mansión a la que poder consentir y mimar y que ademas comparta gustos literarios - Aporto Dick.

\- Bueno, esta bien...supongo - Dijo Raven.

\- Espera - Dijo Dick - ¿Y que hay de Selina? Ella también esta en la mansión ¿Verdad?

\- No crees que a ella también le gustara tener a otra mujer en la mansión a la que poder "consentir y mimar" como tan elocuentemente has dicho - Bufo Damian.

\- Pues también… - Dijo Dick.

Esa noche Raven recogió lo que necesitaría para el tiempo fuera de la torre, tampoco era demasiado, ropa y productos de higiene personal aparte de algunos libros y el medallón que solía guardar en uno de los pliegues de su capa, pero supuso que no podría usar la capa tan libremente en la mansión como en la torre por lo que se lo colgó del cuello.

El medallón se lo regalaron Azar y su madre cuando cumplió siete años pero, es cierto que nunca se lo había mostrado a sus compañeros, no por nada en especial, simplemente era algo muy personal y no quería compartirlo.

Después de empacar lo necesario se sentó en su cama, giro la cabeza para mirar a la noche pensativamente.

Iba a entrar en la Mansión Wayne, por alguna razón este hecho la ponía nerviosa.

Suspiro y se acostó en la cama, mañana ya se enfrentaría a ello, pero por el momento debería aprovechar y descansar todo lo que pudiera.

La mañana siguiente llego mas rápido de lo esperado y Raven se encontró sentándose en el asiento trasero junto a Kory del coche de Dick que iba a dejarlos a ella y a Damian en la mansión antes de que ellos mismos se fueran a su propio apartamento.

\- Vamos Raven, te aseguro que no te van a comer - Dijo Dick en el asiento del conductor con Damian en el asiento del copiloto.

\- No es eso… - Murmuro Raven - ¿Seguro que no seré una molestia? Es vuestra familia no la mía…

\- Raven… - Suspiro Damian en voz baja para que esta no la escuchara, pero Dick si que lo escucho y le hizo pensar que su hermanito conocía el motivo por el que Raven estaba tan reacia.

Kory también estaba ligeramente confundida, la chica mas joven no solía discutir tanto, normalmente lo aceptaría y no diría nada mas, pero esta vez parecía que el simple hecho de ir a pasar unos días a la mansión para pasar las fiestas la ponía de los nervios.

\- Raven… - Comenzó Kory, pero la mas joven interrumpió.

\- Esta bien, solo estoy siendo tonta ¿Verdad? Se me invita amablemente para que no me quede sola y solo sé poner pegas, lo siento, suena como si no lo agradeciera - Dijo Raven y decidió que no se debía hablar mas del tema.

Y de hecho así fue, no se volvió a hablar mas del tema asta que la joven se durmió, Kory la atrajo hacia ella apoyándola en si misma para evitar que su cabeza chocara contra la ventana si cojian algún bache.

\- Muy bien - Dijo Dick con un tono de voz moderado para no molestar a Raven - ¿Que le ocurre? - Pregunto mirando a Damian.

\- ¿Y porque demonios yo debería saberlo? - Pregunto levantando una ceja.

\- Porque tu y ella están cerca y por el suspiro que has echado parece que sabes exactamente que es lo que esta pasando.

\- No es mi lugar decir nada, si ella no quiere decir nada entonces no se dirá nada.

\- Damian…

\- No - Gruño Damian - No tenemos derecho a meternos en su vida.

Kory suspiro y acaricio cariñosamente el pelo de la niña.

\- Pero… - Comenzó Kory de nuevo - Si sabias que esta situación la colocaría entre la espada y la pared…¿Porque lo has hecho?

\- Es cierto, hablas como si quisieras protegerla, pero has hecho todo lo contrario ¿No? - Dijo Dick y Damian chasqueo con desdén.

\- No tengo que protegerla de nada, es lo suficientemente mayorcita como para defenderse sola.

Después de unos segundos de silencio en los que parecía que no iba a llegar una respuesta Damian volvió a hablar.

\- Pero tarde o temprano iba a pasar, y aunque Padre puede ser una opción un tanto...intimidante, prefiero que sea así y yo pueda estar a su lado.

\- ¡Eso es! - Exclamo Dick abriendo mas los ojos.

\- ¡Shhh! - Kory chisto cuando Raven hizo una mueca y se removió incomoda por unos segundos antes de volver a relajarse y caer en un sueño tranquilo una vez mas.

\- Perdón… - Murmuro Dick - Son las personas fuera de los Titanes, y los miembros de la liga - Dijo después de unos momentos.

El silencio de Damian fue la confirmación que Dick necesito.

\- No lo entiendo - Dijo Kory.

Dick se quedo pensativo unos segundos y miro a Damian, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso.

\- Total, si ya lo sabes se lo dirás una vez que estéis solos de todas formas, dilo ahora así me aseguro que no saques nada de contexto - Gruño algo malhumorado.

\- A Raven la da miedo relacionarse con otras personas fuera de los Titanes y tampoco es un secreto que los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia la pones de los nervios.

Kory suspiro.

\- Después de todo el incidente de Trigon los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia vinieron a la Torre para decidir si Raven era peligrosa o no, los miembros de la liga no parecían demasiado contentos que una medio demonio se paseara libremente por la Tierra, todo paso muy rápido y Raven ya tenia suficiente miedo a que le hicieran daño, para acabar de empeorarlo todo Zatanna no paraba de soltar comentarios maliciosos sobre Raven y como no podían aceptar a alguien como ella en el mundo mágico - Dijo Dick, recordando lo sucedido.

_**Flash Back:**_

\- ¡Es peligrosa! - Exclamo Zatanna mirando con desprecio a la hechicera que se escondía detrás de Kory y Dick con los ojos llenos de miedo.

\- Por favor, sabéis que eso no es verdad - Dijo Kory tratando de mantener las cosas en paz.

\- Raven lleva con nosotros años y nunca fue un problema, ¿Porque lo seria ahora?

\- ¿Porque ahora sabemos que es un engendro? - Dijo Zatanna sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Ya basta! Calmémonos todos - Exclamo Batman.

Entonces entro un hombre con abrigo beige, pelo rubio ceniza, ojos azules y un cigarrillo en la boca.

\- El que faltaba ¿Porque lo has traído Bruce? - Gruño Zatanna enfadada.

\- Calmate Zatanna - Pidió Superman.

\- Constantine - Saludo Batman con sequedad.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿Que maneras son estas? - Dijo John Constantine.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - Siseo Zatanna.

\- Estoy aquí porque Bat aquí me dijo que iríais tras un demonio que decíais que era peligroso pero que quería mi opinión, soy demonólogo, amor. Y no me he ganado el titulo de la noche a la mañana. Ahora que todo se ha calmado un poco, ¿Me ponéis en contexto?

\- La hija del demonio Trigon esta aquí - Dijo Suavemente la Mujer Maravilla, ella no tenia nada contra la muchacha, de hecho para la mayoría de la liga parecía que la chica ya había demostrado donde estaban sus lealtades pero Zatanna estaba insoportable desde que se entero de la hija de Trigon.

\- Lo se, la niña de 14 o 15 años a la que estáis intimidando por su herencia sin que haya hecho nada malo, honestamente el demonio pareces tu Zatanna - Soltó John.

\- ¡¿YO?! ¡SOY UNA RESPETADA MAGA DENTRO DEL MUNDO MÁGICO! - Grito indignada.

\- Bruja, amor, bruja - Dijo John, y antes de que Zatanna pudiera responder volvió a hablar - Di lo que quieras amor, pero dentro del mundo mágico oficialmente el masculino de bruja es mago y el femenino de mago es bruja, sabes que no existe nada parecido a "Maga" o "Brujo" y lo que mas me molesta es que quieres echar a la Gema del mundo mágico cuando ella tiene un rango muy superior al tuyo.

\- Eh… lo siento - Interrumpió Flash - Me he perdido, ¿Los magos tienen una jerarquía?

\- Mas o menos - Dijo Constantine - Ven aquí amor, tu podrás explicarlo mejor que yo - Dijo mirando a Raven.

La joven miro al exorcista desconfiada y aunque salio de detrás de Kory se quedo a su lado y no se movió mas, ella no era una cobarde, pero tampoco era tonta, John Constantine era un exorcista poderoso y no quería ponerse en su lado malo, ese hombre era, o un valioso aliado o un enemigo cabrón. Y ademas, aunque sabia que podía vencer a Zatanna sin problemas, no estaba tan segura de poder contra los demás de la liga si le hacia daño a uno de los suyos.

\- No te preocupes Gema, no tengo la intención de hacerte daño, yo no soy como ninguno de los que te has encontrado antes, te lo aseguro, no me has dado motivos para atacarte, Zatanna no se moverá de donde esta por lo que la liga tampoco se moverá - Dijo John dándole una calada a su cigarrillo con fingida indiferencia - Anda, ven aquí y cuéntanos.

Raven miro a su equipo y finalmente su mirada recayó en Damian, él le dio una mueca a los miembros de la liga y se movió para colocarse al lado de Raven y la acompaño al lado de John en frente de la liga y los Titanes, quedándose tercamente al lado de la joven.

\- Entonces….¿Jerarquía? - Dijo Cyborg incomodo ante la tensión del ambiente-

\- No exactamente… - Murmuro Raven.

\- Lo primero es saber la diferencia entre los magos y los hechiceros - Dijo John - Los magos son personas que tienen la extraña habilidad de utilizar la magia del ambiente y de criaturas que viven ocultas detrás del velo de la magia, los magos saben de su existencia pero no pueden verlos, esa es la principal debilidad de los magos, que ellos no tienen la visión para ver la verdad detrás del velo, son personas normales que tienen la habilidad de aprovecharse de la magia de otras criaturas, con el tiempo comenzaron a crear hechizos tratando de manipular la magia a hacer algo en concreto - Dijo, antes de que Zatanna interrumpiera ofendida por la descripción siguió hablando - Los hechiceros en cambio, son seres que crean magia, y al crearla no necesitan cogerla de ningún lado, pero también es verdad que aveces piden ayuda a algunas criaturas del mismo modo que otras criaturas piden ayuda a los hechiceros, todo por un precio, claro. Ellos si que pueden ver completamente detrás del velo, de hecho, Raven aquí, vive entre el velo, vive entre seres sin magia propia pero a la vez en compañía de las criaturas que solo ella puede ver, escuchar y sentir. Los hechiceros son muy poderosos y codiciados, ya no quedan muchos, y es posible que Raven se encuentre entre los pocos hechiceros que quedan, que sea de la ultima generación que habrá.

\- No digas eso… - Dijo Raven haciendo una mueca - Aun hay esperanza de que las cosas se solucionen ¿No?

\- Ese es un pensamiento optimista, amor - Dijo John - Pero los magos quieren mas y mas poder, creen que capturando a los hechiceros lo lograran, pero los hechiceros acaban muriendo asesinados por los que aceptaron en su mundo, es realmente triste, pero así de hijos de puta somos los humanos ¿No?

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? - Pregunto Raven mirándolo de reojo.

\- Jajaja - El rubio se rio - Chica lista ¿Verdad? Solo quiero mantenerte en mis gracias, eres poderosa, heredaste magia de ambos lados y es posible que en mi trabajo me meta en un problema del que me sea complicado salir, entonces me gustaría un poco de ayuda, quiero saber cual es el precio que pedirías, un hechicero pide un pago, tu no serás la excepción - Dijo honestamente.

\- Has venido aquí...te has plantado delante de la Liga de la Justicia y por extraño que parezca parece que estas abogando a mi favor, ese es pago suficiente para mi esta vez, si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda el pago esta hecho...por esta vez.

\- ¿Pedís un pago? - Pregunto Superman.

\- Si - Dijo Raven - Constantine ya lo ha dicho, los magos aprovechan la magia del ambiente o otras criaturas, los hechiceros y estas criaturas creamos magia, es parte de nosotros, por lo tanto, cuando la usamos nos cansamos, utilizamos algo nuestro, nuestra energía, así que pedimos un pago para compensarlo, pueden ser cosas tontas como un pastel o un simple collar de cuentas hasta muestras físicas de la magia o sangre, todo depende de lo que se pida, de la situación y de a quien se le esta pidiendo ayuda - Raven se encogió de hombros.

\- Esto...¿Realmente hay criaturas correteando por todo el lugar que no podemos ver? - Dijo Flash mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo una tonta invención que los hechiceros dijeron para desacreditar a los magos - Gruño Zatanna.

\- ¿Le digo lo que tiene en el hombro? - Pregunto Raven inocentemente a John.

\- Nah, si sabe lo que es gritaría.

Raven solo asintió y sonrió al ver a la pequeña hada reírse al sentir a Zatanna tensarse y sacudirse.

_\- Bueno, tal vez así aprenda a no hacer afirmaciones que no __debería__, __ademas, yo solo __estaba__ mirando, no hacia nada malo_ \- Dijo la hada.

\- Le pides demasiado a una bruja, pequeña - Suspiro John.

\- ¿Puedes verlos? - Pregunto Raven sorprendida.

\- ¡Es imposible, ni siquiera es un mago! - Dijo Zatanna.

\- Ah, entonces admites que existen… - Dijo John burlonamente.

\- Calla y contesta.

\- Hace un tiempo me enrede con un ángel muy malo que me dejo medio muerto, por suerte para mi soy alérgico a la muerte y un demonio muy bueno me ayudo, pero quedo un efecto secundario, su pago era sangre y sin querer parte de su sangre y la miá se mezclaron y mi propia magia evoluciono dejándome ver a través del velo pero no mucho mas.

\- Entonces si que existen - Dijo Dick.

\- Hay algunos en la Torre, generalmente nunca hacen nada relevante, son como compañeros de piso, simplemente viven aquí, y desde mucho antes que nosotros así que… - Raven levanto una ceja y dejo su frase al aire.

\- Solo ayudarían en la magia oscura… - Gruño algo infantilmente Zatanna.

John y Raven soltaron un bufido elegante.

_\- Vaya estupidez ¿Aun se cree eso?_ \- Pregunto la hada sentándose en la cabeza de Raven.

\- Hmmm… - Dijo Raven como asentimiento.

\- La magia no es algo blanco o negro, deja de pensar algo tan estúpido como eso, todo depende de quien y como la utilice, pensamientos como ese son lo que esta haciendo que cada vez queden menos criaturas mágicas, porque las cazáis, y después ya me dirás tu que es lo haréis, os quedareis sin nada - Se burlo John.

Todo se quedo en un ligero silencio.

\- No podéis judgar a alguien sin entender su mundo - Volvió a hablar John - Y ya que de aquí solo yo entiendo ambas magias, tanto las de hechicería como la demoníaca soy el único aquí que puede judgar realmente, y esta chica no ha hecho nada malo, es mas nos protege manteniendo en control a algunas criaturas no tan simpáticas, ademas, puede que las sombras sean sus dominios y por lo tanto la obscuridad, pero la luz también nos proporciona sombras ¿Verdad? Dejad de ser unos idiotas y dejad a la niña en paz.

La liga no tuvo mas remedio que estar de acuerdo y arrastraron a Zatanna lejos de la Torre dejando a John y a Batman con los Titanes.

\- Me disculpo por este espectáculo - Dijo Batman - Y gracias por la ayuda Constantine.

\- No lo agradezcas Batsy, te debía una, mi pago también se ha completado y tenia curiosidad por ver a esta pequeña ave de la que las criaturas mágicas hablan y adoran.

\- No eres tan malo como te pintan - Dijo Raven dándole una sonrisa suave.

\- Igualmente - Se rio Constantine - En fin, tengo trabajo que hacer, aunque nadie lo crea, así ya nos veremos Gema - El rubio se despidió.

Una vez que tanto Batman y Constantine habían abandonado la Torre Raven suspiro y se dejo caer apoyándose en Damian, el joven la miro y le dio una palmadita torpe en la espalda.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

\- Si… - Fue un momento incomodo ¿Verdad? - Dijo Dick, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos porque Raven suele desviar la mirada como si viera algo que los demás no ¡Porque realmente ve cosas que los demás no podemos! - Dijo Kory.

\- Si pero…¿No es un poco extraño? Es decir a saber que cosas corretean por la Torre.

\- Ya, pero nunca han hecho nada raro y al fin y al cabo llevan en el lugar mucho mas tiempo que nosotros ¿Verdad? Son ellos los que nos dejan vivir allí no al revés.

\- Bien, tienes razón es eso - Se rindió Dick.

\- Como en todo - Se burlo la pelirroja.

\- Te tiene domado - Damian siguió con la burla, solo que su voz era mas maliciosa que la de Kory.

\- ¡Calla mocoso! - Gruño Dick aparcando el coche - Y ahora preparaos, esta es vuestra parada.

Damian bufo y salio del coche y abrió el maletero para recoger sus maletas y la de Raven.

\- Raven, venga que ya hemos llegado - Dijo Kory suavemente.

Raven se removió perezosamente pero finalmente se despertó lentamente parpadeando-

\- ¿Eh...?

\- Ya hemos llegado a la Mansión, venga entramos y si quieres te llevo a tu habitación para que sigas durmiendo - Dijo Damian abriendo la puerta del lado de Raven.

\- No, aun es de día, solo estaba un poco cansada eso es todo - Dijo mientras salia.

\- ¡Buena suerte, chicos! ¡Sed buenos y no hagáis enfadar a Alfred! - Se despidió Dick con una sonrisilla.

Una vez el coche se fue Raven se giro para ver la enorme mansión.

\- Vaya… - Murmuro algo cohibida.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que también hay seres mágicos correteando por aquí ¿Verdad? Si pasara algo ellos te defenderían - Dijo Damian, no fue difícil darse cuenta que estas criaturas eran una especie de consuelo para Raven.

La joven asintió y siguió a su amigo hasta la puerta donde el mayordomo, Alfred les abrió.

\- Ah, amo Damian y Señorita Raven, bienvenidos - Dijo el hombre amablemente.

\- Hola de nuevo, Pennyworth – Dijo Damian entrando en la mansión con Raven siguiéndole de cerca.

\- Espero que vuestro viaje haya sido bueno – Dijo el hombre haciéndole un gesto para que Raven le pasara su maleta, algo tímidamente se la dio.

\- Fue bien, algo aburrido pero soportable – Dijo Damian cuando dejo a Titus fuera de la maleta de viaje y lo dejo que bagara por la Mansión.

Cuando el cachorro se encontró con el gato de Damian (Alfred) se detuvo al ver al otro animal erizarse y bufar, pero tubo que detenerse cuando Damian les llamo la atención y les ordeno que se comportaran.

Alfred acompaño a Raven a la que sería su habitación por los próximos días y la dejo instalarse con calma.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Raven suspiro algo temblorosa y se dejo caer sobre la cama, toda la mansión parecía estar cubierta con un aura de dolor y tristeza muy fuertes lo que hacia que Raven se viera obligada a fortalecer sus escudos mentales para no verse afectada por las emociones del lugar.

Después de unos pocos segundos de silencio oyó lo que parecía un chirrido y una risita burlona.

Un dragoncito negro y de ojos rojos, de alas grandes y que se parecía graciosamente a un murciélago se poso en su estomago y gorgoteo mientras empujaba su cabeza contra su barbilla y cuello como lo haría un gato.

\- Hola… - Arrullo Raven enderezándose y acunando al animal contra su pecho - ¿Vives aquí? ¿Tienes algún consejo para mi y poder sobrevivir en esta casa? ¿Nada? - Murmuro cuando el animal no dijo nada mas, entonces el dragón eructo un poco de fuego azul y agito las alas alegremente - ¿Se supone que debo entender eso? - Se rio ligeramente.

\- _No te preocupes, __querida_ – Dijo una voz a su lado, tanto Raven como el dragoncito se giraron a verla – _Es cierto que este lugar puede parecer un poco __caótico__ pero en realidad se esta bastante bien, el amo de la casa es __taciturno__ y un poco __gruñón__ pero en el fondo es un buen hombre, el sirviente es agradable mires por donde lo mires, en cuanto a los niños...bueno, el mayor hace un tiempo que se fue pero es un buen chico, el segundo es brusco, maleducado e impulsivo, pero supongo que __también__ es bueno en el fondo, el tercero es muy inteligente pero si sigue tomando tanto café para mantenerse __despierto__ y no dormir todo lo que necesita solo va a conseguir que se amargue antes de tiempo, y el menor parece que lo conoces mejor tu que nosotros ¿Tengo __razón__?_

\- ¿Eres un Hada de los bosques? Me sorprende ver una aquí, o en Gotham ...no parece un lugar donde os gustaría parar a descansar – Dijo Raven mirando a la pequeña hada que se había instalado en su hombro, tenia un vestido verde hecho de hojas, pelo suelto y salvaje de tonos rojizos y brillantes ojos verdes.

\- _No lo es_ – Admitió – _Pero llevo aquí mucho tiempo, desde que los antiguos amos __vivían__, me he acostumbrado a este lugar __así__ que no veo porque marcharme._

\- Ya veo – Dijo Raven.

Después de hablar un buen rato mas con la pequeña Hada que se dijo llamar Trifóly y juguetear con el dragoncito al que, al saber que no tenia nombre decidió llamarlo Umbra, se dirigió al comedor para cenar.

Trifóly dijo que tenia cosas que hacer pero que si necesitaba algo que la llamara y con eso se despidieron, Umbra, en cambio decidió quedarse con ella y acompañarla a cenar.

\- ¿Se ha acomodado bien, Señorita Raven? - Pregunto Alfred mientras la guiaba a la silla que estaba al lado de Damian.

\- Si, todo esta perfecto, un par de amigos me han ayudado – Dijo Raven mirando a Damian que le asintió con una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa de "_Te lo dije_"

\- ¿Quien es la chica? - Pregunto uno de los dos chicos que acababan de entrar.

\- Es la Señorita Raven – Dijo Alfred – Espero que todos la traten bien y se comporten como es debido – Había cierta advertencia y amenaza en su voz.

\- Claro, Claro – Dijo Jason – Lo que yo no sabia es que el engendro se había echado novia – Dijo sentándose.

\- ¡Callate, Todd! - Gruño Damian mientras Raven se sonrojaba.

\- Awww – Arrulló Jason antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- Ni caso, es un caso perdido – Suspiro el otro chico – Soy Tim, bienvenida a este manicomio.

\- Un placer – Murmuro Raven mientras veía a Jason y Damian discutir.

Comieron en un "apacible silencio", hasta que tanto Jason como Tim vieron a Raven agarrar un trocito de fruta, llevarlo hasta su hombro y la fruta "Desapareció misteriosamente", claro que la pobre chica solo le dio de comer a Umbra que miraba la comida como un cachorro callejero que no ha comido en días, Damian ya estaba acostumbrado debido a que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y Alfred ya sabia de las habilidades de Raven.

\- ¡¿Pero que...?! ¿Que coño...? - Jason miro a Raven que lo miraba sobresaltada por el repentino griterío, Umbra se asusto y trato de esconderse en el pelo de Raven con un rugido lastimero.

\- Creo que no he visto bien – Dijo Tim con una risa nerviosa, miro pensativamente su café, no le habían metido nada raro ¿Verdad? - Pero creo haber visto un trozo de manzana desaparecer…

\- Y lo habéis visto, que no podáis ver mas ya no es culpa nuestra – Dijo Damian que seguía comiendo sin problemas.

\- Pero… - Dijo Tim.

\- La señorita Raven puede ver y percibir criaturas y seres que nosotros, pobres mortales, no podemos – Dijo Alfred que había comenzado a fregar los platos a medida que los chicos habían ido acabando de comer.

\- Osea, me estas diciendo que hay cosas merodeando por la Mansión ¿No? - Dijo Jason – Joder, lo que daría por verlos.

\- No parece que te cueste creerlo – Dijo Tim.

\- Niño, cuando mueres y resucitas por culpa de un pozo maldito que lo único que da aparte de "Revivir" es sed de sangre, aprendes que todo es posible y que hay fuerzas mas fuertes de las que podríamos imaginar a pesar de no poder verlas, si esta chica puede ver mas que nosotros es porque también es mas poderosa, por lo que merece nuestro respeto, aunque solo sea para que no mande nuestros culos al infierno mas próximo – Gruño soplando el mecho blanco para apartarlo de sus ojos, la prueba mas visible de que su historia es cierta.

\- Sabias palabras Maestro Jason, no lo hubiera dicho con sus palabras pero eso no las hace menos ciertas – Dijo Alfred.

\- ¿Quien es? - Pregunto Damian con curiosidad.

\- Oh, conocí a una hada del bosque que lleva muchos años aquí, y al pequeño que tengo encima es Umbra, uno de los dragoncitos mas lindos que he visto en mi vida – Raven miro suavemente a la criatura que ronroneo frotándose junto a ella.

Después del ligero Shock que fue eso todo siguió calmadamente, o todo lo calmadamente que podía ser la Mansión.

Raven se acomodo en la biblioteca y comenzó a leer cuando empezó a nevar, el enorme ventanal estaba a su lado y se detuvo mirando apaciblemente hasta que Damian se sentó a su lado.

\- Hey – Saludo - ¿En que piensas? - Susurro, no se atrevía a romper el aura pacifica que se alzaba en el aire.

\- Solo recordaba… - Dijo Raven acariciando a Umbra, noto que Damian se esforzaba para que su mirada no vacilara y le sonrió – No tienes que mentirme a mi ¿Sabes? Se que también los ves, y probablemente Jason también, es una de las pocas ventajas que el Pozo de Lázaro da, bendición o maldición depende de a quien preguntes.

Damian trato de decir algo pero Raven volvió a hablar.

\- Lo se...recuerda que el pozo es creación de mi padre, conozco bien a esa cosa.

Damian suspiro.

\- Supongo que no debía haber pensado que pudiera engañarte, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

\- Te delataste desde el principio, tu "sorpresa" cuando te enteraste era muy forzada y era obvio que también mirabas en su dirección cuando pasaban, eras de los que lo aceptaron mas rápido y no tenias demasiadas preguntas...eso y que las criaturas se reían diciendo que solo finjas y que podías verlas y escucharlas – Se rio.

\- Por supuesto que si – Suspiro - ¿Estas enfadada? ¿Por mentirte?

\- No… - Dijo acomodándose contra él – Entiendo porque lo quisiste ocultar, por un tiempo yo también quise ocultarlo.

Se quedaron en un hermoso silencio y Damian permitió que Raven se apoyara mas en él atrayendo-la y abrazándola mientras miraban caer la nieve.

Damian y Raven habían comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos el uno por el otro hace un tiempo, pero tan inexpertos como eran en este tema, ninguno de los dos estuvo lo suficiente confiado como para admitir que estaban enamorados, de momento se conformaban con compartir momentos como estos, mas adelante, cuando estuvieran mas seguros, a lo mejor podrían intentar ponerle nombre a lo que sentían.

\- Siempre te ha gustado la nieve, o al menos esa es la sensación que me da – Murmullo Damian.

\- Adoro la nieve – Asintió Raven.

\- ¿Algún motivo en particular?

\- Es una larga Historia, no quiero aburrirte con mi vida.

\- Tu vida es de todo menos aburrida – Dijo Damian apoyando su cabeza en la de Raven.

\- Bueno...fue hace años...

Se volvió a escuchar una risita y Trifóly salio de su escondite junto a unas pocas criaturas mas y Umbra se acurruco en su regazo mirándola con adoración.

\- _¡Hey, venid todos! Nuestra cuervo va a contarnos un cuento_ – Dijo Trifóly sentándose enfrente de Raven.

\- Bien... – Dijo Raven.

_**Flash Back (Narrado por Raven):**_

¿Alguno de vosotros a leído la novela de la Reina de las Nieves?

Pues yo llegue a conocerla, aunque era todo lo contrario a lo que me habían contado. En el templo en Azarath leía constantemente para poder sobrellevar la soledad, los libros se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, la única cosa que podía ofrecerme algún tipo de emoción que no era peligrosa y la que mas me gustaba era el de la Reina de las Nieves.

Pero todos los monjes en Azarath decían que la Reina no era como la describían, que era mala, cruel, egoísta y manipuladora, ellos eran los que sabían, ¿Quien era yo para contradecir?

No me mires así Damian, si, ellos me tenían en la palma de su mano...en ese momento no me di cuenta, no fue hasta que el propio Trigon me tubo en sus garras que me di cuenta de las diferencias y semblanzas, pero esa es historia para otro momento.

Un día tuve una discusión muy fea con el monje mayor, sobre el tema demoníaco y todo eso, la presión me supero y me fui corriendo del templo hacia el bosque cercano.

Al principio me pareció una buena idea...pero dejo de ser buena a los cinco minutos de estar deambulando por el bosque.

Era invierno, todo estaba nevado y cubierto de hielo, de hecho seguía nevando, hacia frio, no había comido desde la mañana y ya estaba obscureciendo y para acabar de mejorarlo estaba total y completamente perdida.

Me senté en las raíces de un árbol, y me abrace, vale, había sido una estúpida al irme de esa manera, pero honestamente, ¿Hasta cuando creían que aguantaría una niña de 7 años que no hacia mas que oír como estaba destinada a dar comienzo al fin del mundo?

Me quede en silencio hasta lo que parecieron horas, pero cuando estaba apunto de quedarme dormida vi dos siluetas acercándose, levante la vista para verlas mejor.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude ver que era una mujer y una bestia enorme, era pálida, de ojos azules como el hielo, pelo platinado y largo hasta la cintura y vestida con un vestido blanco hasta el suelo que brillaba cuando le daba la luz, la bestia me pareció un lobo al principio, pero me fije en que las patas y el hocico eran mas delgadas que las de un lobo, orejas mas grandes y cola larga y sedosa, de hecho...tenia tres colas, blanco como la nieve que caía y ojos amarillos, solo tiempo después descubrí que era un Kitsune, un demonio zorro.

Se acercaron y la mujer se arrodillo delante de mi.

\- Hola… - Su voz era cálida y cariñosa, fue eso lo que hizo que dejara de temblar y la mirara con mas confianza - ¿Estas bien?

\- ...

Esta bien, he dicho que la mire con mas confianza, pero vamos, era una completa desconocida, quien me decía a mi que no quería...no se ¿Secuestrarme?

Ella debió seguir mi hilo de pensamientos porque sonrió con ironía.

\- Esta bien.

Se quedo allí jugando con la nieve y haciendo una escultura del Kitsune que posaba graciosamente para diversión de su dueña y mía propia.

Al final la curiosidad me gano y me acerque a la mujer.

\- ¿Puedo...puedo ayudar? - Dije señalando la escultura.

\- Claro que si – La mujer me sonrió y pasamos los siguientes minutos haciendo la escultura de nieve y hielo – No eres del bosque, me imagino que eres de los templos ¿No?

Asentí

\- ¿Y que haces tan lejos de casa?

\- Me pelee con uno de los monjes y me fui, de todos modos no me quieren allí – Masculle con algo de incomodidad.

\- Vaya...estas muy segura de tus palabras.

Volví a asentir.

\- ¿Pero estas segura de que todos, absolutamente todos quieren que te vayas? ¿No se te queda nada?

\- Bueno, esta mi madre...y Azar que siempre a sido buena conmigo – Admití.

\- ¿Y no crees que se preocuparan cuando vean que no estas?

\- Puede ser…

\- Mira...podemos hacer esto – Ofreció - ¿Que tal si te llevo de vuelta a tu hogar, reflexionas en esto y si aun quieres salir de Azarath prometo convencer a Azar para que te deje ir, eh?

Lo pensé por unos minutos y finalmente estuve de acuerdo.

La mujer sonrió y miro hacia el Kitsune que se había cansado de posar y ahora solo se revolcaba en la nieve.

\- ¡Hey, Yuki! - El enorme animal nos miro con las orejas atentas y parpadeo – Venga nena, vamos a llevar a esta pequeña de vuelta a casa – Yuki asintió y troto hacia nosotras.

La mujer me sonrió y me cogió en brazos para subirme sobre Yuki como si fuera un caballo, después se subió detrás de mi y le indico que caminara.

Después de un buen rato caminando pude oímos dos voces que me llamaban a gritos, enseguida las reconocí como las voces de mi madre y Azar, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca las llame de vuelta.

\- ¡Azar! ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Raven! ¿Oh, como se te ocurre irte sin decirnos nada? ¿Sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos? ¡Casi nos matas del susto! - Entonces pensé que mamá solo estaba exagerando un poco, ahora me doy cuenta que realmente estaba preocupada.

Se acercó a Yuki y me cogió en brazos bajándome de ella y abrazándome contra si, mientras Azar se acercó a la mujer.

\- ¡Nix, hace tiempo que no das señales de vida! ¿Donde estabas? - Pregunto Azar dándose la mano con Nix.

\- Ya sabes, aquí y allá – Se encogió de hombros – Estaba paseando cuando me encontré a esta pequeña polluelo fuera de su nido, es encantadora, curiosa y con potencial, pero no parece lista para salir del nido y volar sola.

\- Lo se – Suspiro Azar – Es por eso que la entrenamos, para que pueda controlar sus poderes y protegerse de su padre en caso de que sea necesario.

\- Ya veo, ¿Pero crees que lo estas haciendo bien? No aprenderá nada si no le enseñas a volar y solo la dejas en la seguridad del nido por miedo.

Azar miro en nuestra dirección pensativa, sonrió y asintió.

\- Venga, vamos a casa – Dijo mi madre.

Asentí pero después de unos pasos gire la cabeza para mirar a Nix que saludaba con la mano y Yuki movía las colas alegremente.

\- ¡¿Puedo volver para hacer otro muñeco de nieve?! - Pregunte lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tanto Azar y Nix me oyeran.

\- Bueno, si Azar y tu madre están de acuerdo no me molestaría cuidarte unas horas de vez en cuando.

Mire a Azar con ojos de cachorro, mirada que había aprendido de mi madre, Azar se rio y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto, no veo porque no.

\- ¡Me gusta el invierno y la nieve! - Dije.

_**Fin del Flash Back (Narrado por Raven):**_

\- _¡Que historia tan bonita!_ \- Exclamo Trifóly.

\- ¿Al final volviste a verla? - Pregunto Damian.

\- Si, cada vez que nevaba salia a buscar a Nix y Yuki para hacer un muñeco de nieve...lo hecho de menos – Dijo Raven con una mirada soñadora.

\- Bueno...a nevado mas que suficiente y sigue – Dijo Damian sonriendole con una sonrisa cómplice - ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

\- ¡Nada me gustaría más!

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta para ir afuera con Umbra siguiéndoles volando sobre sus cabezas.

-_ Hay...el amor joven, que bonito_ – Dijo Trifóly - _¡Feliz navidad __pequeñas__ aves! _

_**¡Feliz navidad y Año Nuevo!**_

_**Espero que esta historia os aya gustado, dejad un Review si es así y si tenéis ideas para nuevas historias siempre son bienvenidas.**_


End file.
